cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CityVille Wiki
This page is primarily for discussing the contents of the main page. Please use the forums for other discussions!! And there or here, please use ~~~~ to sign and date your posting. Town planning I was hoping to write a short guide to "town planning", with discussion of optimum builds and energy use etc. What section should this go under, or should there be a new guides section? Lutomes 04:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I would say that might have more of a place in the CityVille FORUMS, than on the Wikia. :Wikia are for information that is only present in the game, and thus, a town planning page not being present in the game, would not have a place in the wikia. :However, I know that I have seen a town planning section in the forum, with many users and followers :) :CV Forum Homepage I don't remember exactly what section it's in, but it shouldn't be hard to find. :Hope this helps, Stefan.k.zettermark 01:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I disagree with Stefan - one of us must have misunderstood what was being offered. Any guide to playing the game should be welcome on this wiki. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Feed filters i added feed filter for greasemonkey and wondering if you know the app id for cityville it is not in the feed filter list of apps but i can add if i know the number and it is not displayed in the address bar when i open the app i want a filtered tab for each app so i can keep things from being buried in mafia wars spam and actually collect bonuses in other games Complaints Where can I complain? lol I am trying to complete the "Fireworks Du Jor" goal. You must send 25 tour buses to friends frech cafes. I just went around to my friends' cities and sent 3 tour buses and nothing showed up when I went to check my goals, which is very frustrating considering the amount of time it takes to visit neighbors, and now the energy is used up so I can't go back until tomorrow. What can I do about it???? i had used my debt card to get cash and it never went on for me to use!!! what do i do Punctuation error The word "it's" means "it is" or "it has". Would someone please remove that rogue apostrophe from near the top of the page, where the word "its" is clearly meant. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. "Its" been changed. Feel free being a Grammar/Spelling Nazi and correct any other mistakes you may come across because I'm sure there are plenty of them. Welcome to the wiki and hope you contribute towards improving it. :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 19:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't play CityVille (and there's heaps to do on the Civilization Wiki, where I have played half a dozen of the games covered), so I doubt if I'll see many of your pages - but as soon as I saw what a thriving wiki you have here I went and recommended it to all of my Facebook friends. Have fun!. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Add empires and allies wiki to Other facebook games section... :That template is actually originated and stored on Wikia Community Central. There is a link that has it displayed here, so I can't edit it. But I went ahead and left a message asking if it could be added to the list. We shall see if it does. --Mousekat (talk) 20:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Can anyone add tags/themes? When you put your mouse on something on the build menu, it shows tags like International theme or something right? Can anyone make a page for that and put it in Gameplay? Then also make a page for each tag then put the list of items that have that tag? Also in each building/deco it would have the list of tags...I think it would help a TON :D Game Over The game sunsetted on April 30th. Someone ought to mention this on the front page and state that the wiki is now archived. Digifiend (talk) 21:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC)